A Cursed Queen
by Weapon-Master
Summary: Summary: A young Queen named Star Is Injured Protecting her village. She uses a jutsu at the same time as her enemy and the power from the recoil sent her flying back words, to the Akatsuki base
1. Chapter 1

([A/N]Hey I do not own Naruto I do own Star and the Village hidden in the moon, Also tell me who Star should be with. After Ten chapters who ever as the most votes win. Also Zetsu already as two votes.)

Summary: A young Queen named Star Is Injured Protecting her village. She uses a jutsu at the same time as her enemy and the power from the recoil sent her flying back words, to the Akatsuki base.

About Star and the Village Hidden By Moon

Star:

Looks: Has white hair, gray eyes is 5"4 and is tanned, weighs 110.

Personality: Kind, a bit shy, confusing at moments, a bit clumsy and very un-judge mental.

Bio: The first leaders of the Moon village, Star's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather and Grandmother, had a son who, turning of age, which is twenty-five, needed a wife. He loved no girl in the village, until a young witch came {A/N Go Figure right lolz xP]. He fell in love with her right away and tried to woo her. Every time though he was shot down and ignored. After three months his father forced the Witch to marry the young prince. The day of the wedding she cursed the prince and said Since today is the day of your twenty-fifth birth day all your children, an our children's children, an there children will die at the age of twenty five unless they fall in love for some for who they are and the person they love, shares the feeling for them." The witch paused before smiling. "And all the children will be females" So yeah that's Stars story.

Age: Twenty-three

Moon Village:

Basically the village is cursed. Is in both the fire and wind contrary and that's about it.


	2. The UnFateful Meeting

{[A/N] Okay yeah First Chapter. Is up anything in Italic's is thoughts}

l:The Un-Fateful Meeting:l

I woke up blinking groggily "Were the hell am I" I said sitting up weakly. By the looks of it I'm in a forest. So I'm deeper into the fire country. Using a tree for support I stood up and started walking back straight. After all I was most liking pushed in this way by the recoil of the blast. I stopped moving once I heard voices. Crap. "Look no one's here, un" One of the voices said "Look over there" The other said. I hid behind a tree trying to keep out of view

. "No one's over here, un" Person one said. "Keep looking Deidara" Person two said. Deidara….weird name "Look over here yourself Sasori, un" The one called Deidara said more like yelled at the other person there. I stiffened as I felt a breath on my neck. "She's right over here Deidara…." Sasori said giving the Blondie bored look. "Your right Sasori, un" As he said this he moved closer. _Great. Now I'm stuck to a tree with two men… two shady looking men in front of me blocking my easy exit. Only one thing left to do. Trick them_. I sighing "Can I leave?" I asked looking at both of them. "Nope, un" The Blondie said smirking at me. "For once I agree with Him" The more silent one of the group said.

"Fine then" I said placing chakra into my feet, I place one foot on the tree truck and sighed. "Well then bye" I said suddenly turning around and running up the tree. "Damn It. That little, un" I smirked jumping tree to tree. Looks like I pissed off the Blondie.

"Let's just follow her." Sasori said going in the same direction as me. Making three clones I sent them off in three different directions.

"Great now there are four of them, un"

"Just go straight."

"Why, un"

"Just do it"

Crap I tripped and fell. "Ass-holes" I muttered sitting up.

"Told you" The red head said

. "Shut up, un"

"Bet I'm right about art as well"

"No you're not. Art is short and beautiful. Not ever lasting, un"

"You're wrong. Art last forever."

I sighed before adding in my two-cents "Or art is both lasting forever while also lasting for short while before disappearing forever" I looked up to see both men staring at me. "What…?" I asked blinking a few times. "Why do you say that, Un?" "Why is that?" I blinked and then laughed.

"Simple. Painting is a form everlasting art. While fireworks are a form of short and beautiful art." I looked at them smiling, processing their faces, and then I laughed, and kept laughing. Their faces looked so shocked. 'What?" I asked once I finished laughing. "Your right, un" "That is true". It was my turn to be shocked. They agreed with me. "Hey" I said blinking. "Did you make clo-" I passed out not knowing what the hell was going on. _Maybe I over worked myself_ that was my last though before truly blacking out


	3. Well you see

l:Well You See :l

I woke up, again, for the third time that day. "When can I go back home, Because I kinda needed to go back to leading my village and stuff" I said looking at the red head. Well I should explain how or why I'm sleeping in a room with a man who tried to kill me like a week ago.

~ Flash Back Start (No one's P/O/V) ~

Star woke up on the red heads back. 'What the hell……" I muttered looking at the said red head. "You're sick." Sasori said looking over his shoulder at her. "And because of that Deidara and I are taking you back the hideout till you get better." Star blinked. "Weren't you just trying to kill me?" She said weakly with a smirk on her face.

"Hn." Was she heard before passing out again.

~ Flash Back End (Stars P/O/V) ~

I guess red head noticed my silence after asking my question. "You know I answered right?" I looked at him and blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"I said you can leave ri-"

"DANNA WHERE'S MY CLAY, UN"

"DAMNIT BLONDIE WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT UP"

"WHY SHOULD I, UN"

"BECAUSE….ummmm"

"HA YOU HAVE NO REASON TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP"

"OH SHUT UP"

"Quite, you two."

'Yes Danna"

"Fine"

That was the usual routine. Deidara would walk in yelling for his clay, I would tell him to shut up, and then we both would be asked to 'be quite' and then we would. 'Hey reddy when can I go home?" Sasori sighed and repeated him self "Once you can walk."

"But I can walk."

"Can you run'

"Sorta"

"Well you can talk an yell'

"No shit"

I sat up and turned my body so I was sitting at the edge of the bed. As of late I knew all the Akatsuki. There was: Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Pein, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. And well I kinda was glad I never said anyone same really. I did enjoy to piss off Hidan by saying hid god sucked monkey balls. I stood up and then went off to find my favorite toy as of late and tease him to no end. 'You better not be going to tease Hidan, Star" I froze. 'But it's fun and easy" I whined pouting at Sasori "Just don't get killed." He heard him say I as I left the room. "Hidan-kun~" I said walking up behind him and giving him a hug. "How are you?" "Go away Star" Hiadan growled at me. "But I wanna hang out Hidan-kun~" I muttered as I hugged him. "Besides I haven't said That….." I paused and I could see that he was already pissed off at me. "…..Jashin-sama sucks ass" The moment that left my mouth I bolted it and ran straight into Kakuzu

"Hi….." I said jumping up and hiding behind him. "Star what did you this time." He asked me as he heard Hidan cursing me straight into hell. "I said Jashin-sama sucks ass." I muttered walking away slowly back into the room I was staying in. "STAR GET YOUR FUCKING FAT ASS BACK HERE AND GET READY FOR ME TO FUCKING CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF."

I ran straight into Deidaras Sasoris and my room shutting the door and locking it I sighed and sat on the floor. "STAR GET BACK HERE." I heard Hidan yell. "Or I can stay in here and not go out there." I replied moving away from the door as it got kicked down.

"Hi" I said as Hidan ran to me. Once he was close enough I punched him in between his eye's causing him to pass out. "Yeah the sooner I leave the better off you guys are….." I muttered smiling at Sasori. "Maybe you're right Star." I heard he say before lying down and closing my eyes. "Well any who 'night Sasori" Before I truly fell asleep I heard him say. "Good night. Star, and thanks for leaving me to deal with Hidan." I smiled in my sleep as heard him joke around with me.

'_Maybe that's why he's my favorite out of all of them. But maybe it's just because he's so cute. But no were as cute as Cody. Yes Sasori isn't as cute any puppy dog.'_

{[A/N So Yeah I have no votes on here but luckly I have a gaia and stuff so I got some votes from there and I'm still getting them and yeah. Well as of late Tobi's in the lead and Zetsu behind him. Then it's Sasori Itachi Kisame Pein. Well Vote in your reviews and stuff I will not doubt keep writing no matter what but I like reviews. More reviews I get the better the chapters will be lolz]}


End file.
